<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Christmas Time by LimblessHajime69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070047">It's Christmas Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimblessHajime69/pseuds/LimblessHajime69'>LimblessHajime69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HXH SHORT STORIES [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Party, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimblessHajime69/pseuds/LimblessHajime69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Alluka head over to Kurapika's house for a Christmas party with everyone. That means that Killua will have to see Gon, who he has had feeling for ever since they first met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HXH SHORT STORIES [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Christmas Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2 parts put together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALLUKAA COME ON!!” Killua yelled across the house. A few seconds later Alluka came running around the corner of the hall putting her shoe on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, we are still going to be early.” Alluka fussed. Killua sighed and grabbed the car keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I wanted to be early anyways.” Killua smiled of the thought of seeing Gon again. It’s been 3 years since they’ve seen each other. Now that it’s Christmas time, Gon took the opportunity to invite everyone to Kurapika’s house for a Christmas party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have the gifts?” Alluka asked, putting on a jingle bell bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are in the car, now let's get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s excited to see their ‘best friend’.” Alluka laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua’s face started turning red. “What do you mean ‘best friend’?” Alluka smirked at the blushing train wreck. “You know what I mean.” Of course Alluka knew about Killua’s crush on Gon. That’s the whole reason she even accepted Gon's invitation within seconds. I will make them get together. She thought while keeping a smirk on her face. Killua grabs Alluka’s hand (still blushing) and they walk together to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by french chat 0/:3~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Killua was holding 2 bags and a box as he carefully shut the trunk of the car. After a long hour of sitting in a car they finally arrived at Kurapika’s house. Killua will finally get to see Gon again. He blushed at the thought of his friend. Any time he thought of him his face would turn a soft rose pink. When Killua finally snapped out of thought he realized he was already at the front door. He stood completely still. I- I can’t go in. My feet won’t move any closer. I’m- too nervous. Why am I so nervous it’s just Gon. Maybe we should-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KILLUA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I’M ABOUT TO DROP EVERYTHING!” Alluka shouted loud enough that the men inside could hear. The two Zoldycks were greeted by a blond TWINK (i'm sorry I had to).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello you two. Lemme help you with those.” Kurapika said to Alluka. Killua stood there thinking how he could avoid seeing Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua you good?” Kurapika asked. “Oh, uh yea i'm fine.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, come inside. It’s cold out there.” Killua hesitated for a moment and then slowly stepped inside the warm mansion. Leorio walked up behind Kurapika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme get those for you.” He told Killua and took the gifts from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks pops.” Killua replied quietly. He slowly walked over towards the foyer where the Christmas tree was. Gon was also over there. He slowly turned the corner expecting to see the black haired boy, but instead was greeted by an empty large sofa. Killua stood there confused for a second before stumbling forward into the middle of the room. His head perked up at the sound of banging coming from the kitchen. He stared towards the hall until a boy in a green outfit popped out carrying an empty paper towel roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KURAPIKA I dropped a bottle of wine on the-” Gon dropped the paper towel roll. He stared at the blushing Killua. “KILLUA!!!!!” He yelled while running and jumping onto Killua, embracing him tightly. The way he yelled Killua was almost exactly like the time when Killua tried to kill himself. Killua stood there, absorbing the affection he was getting from his crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika, Leorio, and Alluka all walked in. “ALLUKA!” Gon let go of Killua and ran over to the girl giving her a tight hug too. Killua still stood there, wanting another hug, but decided that it would make him sound weird so refrained from saying it. He sat down in a chair, holding his head up with his hands, hopefully to cover the blushing. Kurapika walked into the kitchen and then immediately walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon, what the hell did you do?” Kurapika asked in a menacing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh he, sorry Kurapika” Gon chuckled. Kurapika sighed and told Gon to get the paper towels from the storage room. Once Gon was out of the room Kurapika gave a look to Leorio and then sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua,” Kurapika started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, y- yes?” Killua asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love with Gon?” Kurapika asked. Killua sat there in utter shock. How did he- Killua look over towards the giggling Alluka. He gave her a death stare. Alluka stopped laughing and said “All I told them was that you may or may not think of Gon in a different way than just friends.” Killua stared even harder at Alluka until Gon came back from the kitchen with 2 bottles of vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Kurapika,” He said in a sad tone. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by french chat 0/:3~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody was playing truth or dare. If they refused to tell the truth or do a dare, they had to take a shot :3. Here are the stats for the game so far:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gon: Didn’t do 2 dares and one truth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: Didn’t do 2 truths and 2 dares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: Didn’t do 1 truth and 3 dares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Didn’t do 1 truth and 1 dare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: didn’t do 4 truths and 2 dares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Total amount of rounds played per each person: 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua was the drunkest one there. He could barely even speak let alone stand up. He sat there dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alluka your turn.” Gon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua, truth or dare” She said slowly so he could understand her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, uhhh, uhh, tru.. th” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love Gon?” Gon’s head perked up and stared at the drunk Killua. Killua sat there, thinking for a sec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayyybeee?” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oni-chan you can’t say maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leorio can you go get my phone? It’s on the back porch” Kurapika asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll g-get it for yooOoU.” Killua said as he tried to stand up but ended up falling down so he started crawling towards the back porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was laughing at the silver haired boy dragging himself across the ground. Kurapika looked over at the dying Gon and signaled him to go help him. Gon tried to control his laughter as he helped Killua up and to the back porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even offer to come back here,” Gon said between small laughs. Killua- still being supported by Gon’s shoulders- became quiet. It was cold outside. It's the kind of cold that makes you want to snuggle deep under the covers with the person you love the most. It makes people who are not in a relationship feel lonely and sad. Killua let go of Gon, with the alcohol wearing off a little bit, and kept himself balanced. Gon, now with a cold empty spot on his side where Killua was, curled up within his own arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty cold, he he.” Gon said with a tint of sadness in his tone due to Killua not being attached to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon..” Killua said staring deep into Gon’s amber eyes. Have they always been this vibrant and pretty? Or is it just because he’s cold? Maybe it’s the lights… Gon stared into Killua’s beautiful blue eyes. He could see every highlight and sparkle in them. They were beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon, I- *sigh* I need to tell you something… It’s.. really important.” Killua said softly. He was scared. But could you blame him? He was about to ask his childhood crush out. The guy who he’s adored ever since he first met him. The guy who stood by him when he was at an all time low. Killua’s face became really red, including his ears. He was shivering, but not because of the cold. He slowly put his hands on Gon’s shoulders while Gon just stood there. It was like time was stopping for him. No way, is he… Then, cold hands met a warm neck. The hands slowly made their way to Gon’s adorable face. Killua moved his face closer to the black haired boy until their noses were barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” </span>
  <span>Killua whispered to Gon before kissing him on the lips. Gon’s eyes started tearing up as he pushed back with the same amount of force as him. He ran his hands through Killua’s silky soft hair. They stood there for a few minutes until the cold was getting to them. They slowly pulled away from each other while staring into each other's eyes. Gon grabbed Killua’s hands and put them against his chest. Gon shut his eyes and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Killua’s hands are so cold, yet so hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua purred from the heat Gon’s body was giving off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you too done yet?” Alluka whined. Gon and Killua both jumped from her sudden appearance. They didn’t even hear the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Al-luka? When d-did you..” Killua trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long was she..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua’s train of thought got interrupted by Gon grabbing his hand and pulling him inside with Alluka and Kurapika’s phone. The group walked back to where everyone is sitting. All the gifts were sorted out into piles for people. Gon moved his pile over to the spot closest to Killua and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY FRENCH CHAT 0/:3~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting late. Everyone was getting tired from playing games, dancing, and gorging themselves on food. Killua had planned to stay the night while Alluka was going to get dropped off back at their place. Though she begged for hours about wanting to stay she finally gave in. Once Alluka was gone everyone sat together in the living room, awkwardly staring at each other. Gon was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika, how long have you and Leorio been together?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika thought for a minute and then replied with “I think 2 months ago we passed the 2 year mark.” Gon nodded and then looked at the floor. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering.”   “You sure?”   “mhm”  Killua could feel his cheeks getting red at the remembrance of what happened earlier. He knew Gon was going to say something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will be sharing a room.” Kurapika stated. Both boy’s faces lit up in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why?!?” Killua asked, embarrassed.     “Out of the two guest bedrooms, one of them is empty and the other is currently occupied.” Kurapika answered.   “Occupied with what?”   “That is none of your business.” Everything was going according to plan. When Gon setup the party, Kurapika and Leorio contacted Alluka so they could create a plan to get Killua and Gon together. Everyone could obviously tell that they loved each other. They planned everything out: the gift holding, the phone, the alcohol, Alluka leaving, and the rooms. They only had one more task left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you guys get tired and ready for bed let me know. I’ll show you where the room is.” Kurapika said.   “Can you show us it now?” Gon asked.  “Is that okay with you, Killua?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea…” Killua didn’t catch what he asked him. He couldn’t stop thinking about sharing a room with Gon. What would happen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baka! You would sleep, that's it. But what if he doesn’t just want to sleep? What if he…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua? Earth to Killua” Gon said to the boy. Killua snapped out of thought and look up at Gon. “Y-yes?”    “Come on get your stuff. Kurapika is showing us to our room.”   “oh, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua lugged his bags up the stairs. His head was full of thought. Some of them were NSFW (not safe for work.) Once they reached the room they put their stuff down and said good night to Kurapika and Leorio. Killua could’ve sworn he heard Leorio whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was probably just his imagination. Killua sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh when he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he made a mistake going near the bed, but by then it was too late. Gon was already on top of him,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“G-GON!” Killua said kinda loudly.   “Shhhh, or else they will hear us.” Killua was going insane. He had to be. There is no way in hell Gon would ever do this. Or maybe, this was a side of Gon Killua never knew about. Gon slammed his lips against Killua’s, causing Killua to get even more tense. He didn’t know how to respond to Gon’s sudden actions. Gon noticed this immediately and pulled back from Killua, still on top of him though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“S-SOR..ry..” Gon said in an upset tone. He looked into the shaking boys eyes. He stayed like that until he saw Killua start to calm down. He slowly lowered his lips into Killua’s; this time being much more gentle. Also, Killua started kissing back this time. He saw how desperate Gon was becoming. Even though they just found out about the others' feelings, he’ll let this slide. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s waist, bringing him in closer. Their kiss became more rough and it didn’t end until Killua pushed Gon’s head back a little. They stared into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Killua asked, still concerned about this whole situation. ”I mean we just started dating an all…” Killua trailed off.    “Unless you're not. I- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Gon worried that Killua was upset with what he was doing. Killua thought for a second before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then,” Killua said as he flipped Gon off of him and straddle him. “I want to be on top.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine I guess,” Gon said in a kinda upset tone. Killua pushed his lips into Gon’s, passionately kissing him. After a few minutes, Killua moved from his lips to his jaw, and all the way down his neck, putting soft kisses anywhere there was skin showing. He unzipped Gon’s jacket and took it off him, still having his lips on Gon’s skin. He then started undoing his button up shirt then threw it off to the side. Killua sat straight up, looking down at his half naked lover. Gon tugged at Killua’s shirt and then took it off and threw it to the side. He ran his hands up and down the pale body. Killua did the same except he stopped at Gon’s pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them too. Gon immediately started blushing. He did the same to Killua, making them both be exposed. Killua kissed Gon all over everywhere. He gave a few long kisses to Gon’s jaw before moving right in front of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” He whispered. Gon pushed Killua off of him and back to sitting straight up.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been ready for 5 years,” Gon stated.  Killua laughed at this as he put his arms around Gon’s thighs.   “Same here.” Killua spread Gon’s legs apart. He put his fingers up to Gon’s mouth and let him suck on them. After a few minutes, Gon pushed Killua’s fingers out of his mouth. He was getting desperate and aroused. Killua moved his fingers down to Gon’s entrance, circling around it and then pushing a single finger inside. Gon gave out a small groan from this which then turned into a moan once Killua put a second finger inside. Once Killua felt he was stretched enough, he put his member at his entrance. Gon put his hands over his mouth in order to prevent the others from hearing him. </span>
  <span>Killua slowly pushed his stick inside of Gon. Gon immediately started moaning from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He pressed his hand really hard against his own mouth but that ended up not working when Killua pushed all the way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Killu-aha~” Gon moaned loudly. Killua shushed him though he could understand why he was being so loud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon’s insides feel, so… good... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua started thrusting in and out of Gon, resulting in Gon moaning louder and louder. Killua kept trying to silence him but ended up moaning himself. He kept thrusting until he heard Gon moan very loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua r-right ther-re AH” Killua realized he hit Gon sweet spot, so he continued to push into that spot. Gon couldn't stop moaning. It felt too good that he was gonna…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-m gonn-a,” Gon said between moans. Killua started moving in and out faster as he too was about to burst. They both let out a moan of the others' names as they both came. Killua pulled out of Gon once he was done and laid beside him. Killua pulled the panting wet Gon close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas,” He whispered.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right. Merry… Chri..stmasss,” Gon mumbled as he slowly fell asleep, soon joined by Killua.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>